


Wanheda

by Raynecloud254



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynecloud254/pseuds/Raynecloud254
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli was no stranger to death, that was how he recognized her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanheda

Eli was no stranger to death; in this world, it was something he faced every day. You had to live like something was hunting you, each minute on your toes, always moving…because if you didn’t, you died. Yes, he was very familiar with the idea of death, its cold clutch, and its thirst for blood. Death didn’t stop, didn’t wait, and it never let go once it latched on. That is how Eli recognized her the moment he saw her. 

She had wild eyes that reminded him of a wounded predator, a slight flicker of insanity hiding just under the surface. There was dirt and twigs tangled into her golden hair, and mud mixed with the blood that was smeared over her face. She was small in size, yet she stood with a sort of authority that made her tall, made him want to kneel before her, despite the defeated hunch of her shoulders and the nervous tremor to her left hand. But it wasn’t those things that gave her away; it was the compassion in her stare, compassion darkened by something that could not be taken back, could not be undone. That was how Eli knew her. He knew the look of a leader who had crossed too many lines, taken too many lives. It was clear in the way she took jagged and shallow breathes, how her hand instinctively reached for her gun when she saw him. 

“Go on then.” She said with an accent of blood, the voice of clashing metal, the voice of someone you would follow into battle. Nodding toward his sword with a tragic grin, she spoke again. “Get it over with.” 

Eli made no move for his weapon; instead, he bowed his head respectfully and offered her his water skin. “I will not kill you.” He replied with a clumsy tongue as she approached him slowly, cautiously. 

“Why not?” She demanded, sparks flying from her mouth, ash clouding her eyes.

He smiled as she took the water from him. “Death cannot be killed.”

She blinked in surprise. “Death? I’m not…”

“You command it. Death protects its commander.” He explained, gently taking the water skin and backing away from her slowly.

She stared at him for a moment, and he could see her mind working to grasp and understand his words. He knew how she saw herself; a weak and scared girl, running from her sins. Upon first glance from most people, they would see the same thing, but Eli knew death and he saw it in her. Eventually the woman gave up and with a final, curious glance in his direction, she took off, striding powerful into the forest with death following close behind her.


End file.
